A Second Chance
by AnimePriest
Summary: The Winter War lasted for more than 12 years after the Quinces involved themselves with Aizen. Ichigo is sent back in time to fix everything and kill Aizen before he can begin the dreaded war. But will it really be that easy? Rated M for language and violence. I do not own Bleach. Warning: Time-Travel!
1. The Portal is Open

**Enjoy!**

**Okay so i fixed some stupid mistakes in this so here you go my lovelies! Don't forget to review, i always love those!**

~oOo~

War. Such a small word yet so deadly. Conflict. Which causes wars to rise. Disagreement. The cause to conflict. Animals. Humans. Hells servants. Hollows. Shinigami. All in all. Anything with a mind compared to other minds, there are differences. Then disagreements. Then Conflicts. And then War.

~oOo~

~Soul Society~

"Thank you. Urahara Kisuke." The man spoken to laid on the burning rubble of what used to be Soul Society. He smiled, completely disregarding the pain that came along with it. His blood stained face scrunched up then relaxed to a deathly still.

Kurosaki Ichigo let a stray tear fall but that was it, after all, he was going to see the man in little time. "See ya later… Hat-n-Clogs." He let a bitter chuckle leave his lips and let go of the man's body only to turn around to see Aizen only a few yards away from him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." There goes that name again. He didn't want to hear it anymore. It reminded him that he had nothing. Everything was gone. Taken. Nothing was left except for the voice of reason and the voice of hatred in his insane mind.

"What do you want?" Ichigo's voice was almost broken. "You've taken everything away from me. Aizen. What more do you want from me?" He asked but couldn't hide the rage that was pent up for so long inside of him come out like a broken dam.

Aizen smiled. "My dear Ichigo. Have I broken you? What a waste." He sounded almost like a disapproving father.

_Goat-face… _The memory of the last moments of his father swept past his eyes. _No. Kisuke didn't die for no reason. I have to fix this. Be it for my sisters or for that damned Soul Society._

Ichigo smiled too. "Aizen." His voice was ragged and tired. He was sick of this stupid war. "You may have won in this time period, but," He paused, his smile widening into a hateful grin as he waited for the time to align itself for the portal to open. "Nothing will stop me from tearing off your head in another time line." He snarled.

Aizen looked slightly taken aback but amused more than anything. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you possibly mean? Ichigo-" A bright light encase the two of them. Aizen's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

Ichigo let out another bitter chuckle. "What could you possibly mean?" He mocked as his body started to slowly dissipate.

Aizen let out a snarl and lunged forward to kill the teen with his own grown sword.

But right when his blade was a few centimeters from the others heart, Ichigo's body cracked then shattered like a mirror.

On one of the shards that were bound to no gravity was his mouth and one end turned upward tiredly. "You may have killed the Commander, even The Zero Division. But it's already too late. Aizen. I've already killed you." And with that the broken shards rejoined to make the teen's body out yet again then break apart yet again. Only to disappear in a black void.

Aizen felt his body grow weaker. He felt his body start to dissipate just as the others. He growled as he brought of a hand to see it encased in blood and coughed up some more. "It does seem he has grown up as I wanted. Maybe a little too much." He chuckled. And he spoke no more as his body finally broke down at having time rewrite itself.

_I've dug my own grave it seems. This all happened because of my arrogance. I would call myself a fool yet… this will not stop me from proceeding with my plan. Even from the beginning yet again… Even in the past._

Aizen's own body too started to crack and soon broke into the shards of thousands. A grin placed, "My dear Ichigo. What have you gotten yourself into?"

~oOo~

~Human World~

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOORNINGG ICHIGOOOO!" A familiar annoying voice brought him to his senses but not before his body reacted on its own and shunpo'd out of the way only to reappear behind his father. Ichigo unconsciously snatched one of Goat-face's arms and twisted it behind his back, one of his knees digging painfully in the man's spine.

"Ow ow ow ow! Ichigo- my dear son!" His was father was beyond surprised at the sudden technics his son had learnt.

Ichigo snapped out of it and let go of his father with a panicked expression. _Where am i?! _His mind was plagued with the questions. He thought of his dead father, dead sisters, and dead friends. There's no way his dad was right in front of him, whimpering. And then it came to him. Kisuke had sent him back in time to fix everything.

"D-Dad…" Ichigo trailed off, surprised that he himself hasn't gone off the deep end.

"**Oh come on King. Did ya think i would allow that? I ain't die'n from ya goin' insane! It'd be pathetic!" **His Hollow's voice of hatred snarled.

"Remember Ichigo. Urahara Kisuke gave you an opportunity and you must seize it before it's too late." His voice of reason told him with a mental nod.

_Thanks. _Ichigo looked his father up and down from head to toe once more before letting out a half sob half laugh and squeezed the man into a giant hug. "Dad." Was the only word that was able to get out of his closed throat.

Isshin was bewildered. "Son?" He asked as he wrapped his arms back around Ichigo. He wasn't used to getting all touchy feely with his son, heck. He didn't even talk to his son about Masiki's death, he had thought his son would get over it sooner or later and move on. He regretted it ever since but now was the time he could actually do something, and so he did.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" He kept his voice low and soft, actually trying to be sincere for once in his life. Actually trying not to brake his son.

After a few minutes of not letting go Isshin started to get worried for his son's health but before he could ask anything more his son pulled away, seeming to realize what he was doing.

"A-Ah. Sorry Goat-face." Ichigo apologized for the sudden hug. He couldn't bring his father into this again. He couldn't bring anyone into this, this was his fight and his fight alone. Plus he didn't think he could handle losing everyone again. He was sure he would possibly go off the deep end this time for sure. "I-I just had a nightmare. Sorry." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

But his eyes betrayed his façade. Isshin looked more closely into them. They were darker, no light reflecting into them at all. Quite weird, he concluded, since the bedroom light was on. Those once bright honey brown eyes had faded into a dull hollow brown, no life, no hope to be seen. They just looked… dead. Isshin shivered. _My poor son… what has happened to you?_

"You can talk to me about it." Isshin tried but he knew it was useless. His son would never want to burden his family and that was one of the reasons he regretted not talking to him more often.

Whatever nightmare his son had had must have been truly horrific for Ichigo to end up like this. He would have to whip up some sleeping medication once he was done with work today.

"It's fine Goat-face." Ichigo said with a small smile, truly happy his dad was here and not on the cold ground of Kakakura. He wouldn't allow it this time.

"Well, okay." His father hesitated but soon left the room, his face wrinkled with worry.

Once the door shut Ichigo slowly slid down the wall furthest of his bed and pulled his knees up to his chest while he held his head in his hands.

"Was Rukia already taken?" He asked himself. He didn't think he could take her powers again, it would probably kill him to have more power than he already has and it would burn his human body to a crisp if he didn't have any seals. Which he did at the moment, thankfully they transferred over.

"Yes. I can still sense the lingering reiatsu of Sixth Division Captain and Vice-Captain." The voice of reason of his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, concluded.

His Hollow kept quiet. Probably fell asleep or something.

"**Don't go killen' me off yet, King! Come on, let's go kick some ass an spill some blood! Preferably Shit-head's (Aizen)!"**

_Or not. _Ichigo let out a sigh of relief at the thought of not having to take his best friends powers once more. But then stopped in his tracks. _Then I have to go now!_

"**Relax King. Remember? We still got 'bout two days left! Ya idiot."**

_Oh yeah. _Wait. Then what was he supposed to do? He was already strong enough to take Aizen down easily, but… It didn't matter. He might as well train until it's time to go and save Rukia and kill Aizen. He might have gotten a little rusty and he wasn't going to take a chance with Aizen. He couldn't afford to. Not with that man.

Ichigo got onto his feet jumped out of his body without any badge. He couldn't waste any time to get a badge out of his pocket during a battle. That could have gotten him killed easily.

He looked around his room and couldn't help but let a sad smile overcome his features. It was exactly the same before the war. No blood. No ash. No smell. "I really am back…" His smile widened and he shook his head.

This meant everyone was alive. Commander Jii-san, Soi Fong, Gin, Unohana, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyouraku… Toushirou, Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi, Ukitake… Rukia, Orihime… Ishida, Sado… They were all alive. Breathing, moving bodies. Not cold but warm. Eyes that moved. Brains that responded. Muscles that relaxed… Hearts that beat…

He let out a rough chuckle. "My second chance. I can change it all. Even if they don't know me. Even if they try to kill me in the end. They won't die." And he'll make sure of it. He turned his determined eyes to the always open window of his room.

"**You bet'cha King!" **Hantai, his Hollow, laughed in agreement.

"No matter what, Ichigo. Never look back, always look forward." Zangetsu encouraged.

Ichigo nodded in appreciation and plucked his body from the floor and threw it on the bed. He had just noticed, his human body was so different, so young… from his soul. He chuckled yet again once he went back over his war scars from the war. Oh how he dreaded them.

He had so many of them. The most obvious being a long scar that went from his left eye brow down to his neck in a jagged line. His left eye which had taken the brunt of the damage was completely useless. He couldn't see through it and it was now a light, almost see through blue. While his right eye stayed the dull honey brown color like always.

He wore the regular shinigami uniform but instead with a red sash and a captain's haori, the sleeves shredded at the ends as well as the bottom of the white cloth at the legs. On his back read not a Japanese number for a regular division captain but instead, inside of the lined diamond were four rhombus. The haori of The Zero Division.

Ichigo had nearly face planted when The Soul King had given this to him. He meant… he accepted it but he really, _really, _wasn't expecting it. And they even gave him a nickname that even the Commander Yamamoto G. had accepted and called him it. _The Protector. _He had asked 'Protector' of what? The other participants of The Zero Division just told him 'Protector of The Loved and Deserved'.

After that, people literally treated him like a god whenever he visited Soul Society, not that he was supposed to. But it wasn't like he gave a damn, the rest of the members would always bail him out and after that they all shared a laugh and drank to their hearts content. He missed it… almost.

Ichigo let out a hum as he rolled his shoulders and neck, getting ready to go for a midnight stroll, even if it was morning, like he used to in the past, or future if you liked to be an asshole about it. He tilted his head down once more to look back at his old body. No scars. No seriousness. No dread. He smiled at the thought of how naive he used to be. Thinking he could save everyone all the time, well… he couldn't.

And he learned that the hard way.

And without a second thought of what he had just been thinking, he flew through the window and bounded off in a thoughtless direction, ignoring the slight soreness of his muscles. Well, after you just bounced through time and space it wasn't like you were going to come out unscathed. He was surprised in itself that he hadn't lost all of his power or maybe lost an arm or both his legs, or something of the sort.

He glided easily though the sky jumping on post beams from one to another at lightning fast speeds, never quite letting anyone see him except for a flash of orange, for those that could see him in this form.

He stopped at one of the wooden posts and tilted his head down to see a Hollow staring right back at him, a deadly gleam in its eyes. And after a few seconds of a stare down, the Hollow leapt up into the air, lunging a group of sharp claws towards Ichigo's chest.

Now, there were multiple things the shinigami could do at the moment. Number one was killing the Hollow easily, which had a 99.9% chance at happening. Number two being him ignoring it and letting it do what it wants. Since he was in The Zero Division and all, they weren't supposed to interfere with shinigami's jobs, only to ensure the protection of the Soul King. But… he wasn't technically in the Zero Division yet. So…

Ichigo unsheathed his Zanpakuto, not unsealing it though, that would only get more Hollow presences. And with a flick of the wrist, sliced the creature in half before it was even a few feet away. The Hollow let out a piercing scream and slowly dissolved into reshi.

"Division Zero?!" The sudden burst of noise caused Ichigo to seriously doubt his once good luck.

He turned around to see a familiar face. It was that afro guy who was supposed to watch Kakakura. The man looked like he was close to having a heart attack since, you know, he was grabbing his chest and all and panting heavily like he was in the presence of a god or something.

"_Leader_ of Division Zero. And who might you be?" Ichigo loved fooling with the young shinigami's, it was just too fun. He would act like an old grumpy man who would follow rules no matter what and who also seemed to have a stick up his ass. It would freak the fuck out of them once he turned back to normal. He would always laugh and point at them, saying 'I got you!' or something of the sort.

The man in return look like he was about to faint or he just lost a lot of blood somehow cause he was pale. Maybe he was on his period? Nah, he's a guy, but there still might be a chance.

"W-What?" Afro guy said so quiet that Ichigo almost didn't hear him. And then he seemed to snap out of it because he performed the lowest bow Ichigo had ever seen and even saluted along with it. "I-Im- My name is Kurumadani Zennosuke, 12th seat of the 5th Division. It's an honor to meet you, Captain." Mōichido didn't rise from the bow, instead he deepened it.

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "You can rise, Afro dude."

The other sweat dropped at the normal name, though not dare responding.

~oOo~

~At Urahara's Shop~

"Ah Isshin-san! What a nice surprise!" Kisuke snapped open his fan that hid his lower facial expression.

"Kisuke! Something's wrong with Ichigo." Isshin's face contorted into a serious one for once and he was soon ushered inside by the grinning green man.

A couple minutes later…

Isshin sat down at the opposite end of the table from the always green exile. One cup sporting tea on each side of the table. The exile had yet to get serious, his ever present care free grin layered on.

"So what is the problem with Ichigo that you speak of?" The exile asked curiously, trying to be serious but Isshin just glared at him.

"Kisuke! This is serious!" Ichigo's father scolded, almost like a father to child kind of way.

"Right, right. Sorry." The other replied with a wave of his fan, his grin narrowing down to a smile, still not fully stern. "Now, what is it that is so serious?"

"Ichigo. He… his reiatsu."

Urahara looked slightly surprised as he stopped momentarily fanning his fan. "What could be wrong with…" He stopped himself. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel the boy's enormous reiatsu any more, not even a tiny amount of it. "My, my. His reiatsu, I can't feel it." He set his fan down on the wooden table.

"Yes," Isshin continued on grimly. "I even went to his room to check on him with my super awesome morning wake up call."

Urahara sweat dropped but other why's continued to listen intently.

"He was fine but… he was acting different." Isshin looked to be in thought, remembering what his son had done… and how his eyes…

"How 'different' Isshin?" Urahara asked, his voice stern and actually somber. He was curious. This was very unusual. He's never dealt with someone who had no spiritual pressure before. It was actually quite disturbing.

It could either mean that the person was either dead or in a very, _very _deep sleep, which Ichigo clearly wasn't or… A person with no spiritual pressure could also mean they were just… _too _powerful that their soul couldn't handle it so that person literally pushed their reiatsu through their blood stream, there for giving them super human strength and when needed, abundant reiastu and spiritual power.

He certainly didn't think Ichigo, the son of a Quincy and shinigami could possibly hold so much of it in him, especially in a human body, but he was always open to possibilities.

"He _hugged _me. Kisuke! Do you know what this means?!" Isshin didn't even wait for an answer, not very much expecting one, to be accurate. "My son went insane over the night! Or he had a really horrible nightmare that traumatized him! And then his eyes…" He trailed off, his eyes down casted.

Kisuke looked up from the man's fists on the table to the man's shadowed eyes in interest. "His eyes..?"

Isshin actually flinched when he remembered them. Those lifeless almost tired eyes. Those wise eyes. They've seen too much to be in such a young body. "His eyes. They changed…" He trailed off yet again, grating Urahara's patience.

A vein formed on the exiles temple. "_His eyes..?_" He tried again. He wasn't in a very good mood at the moment. After all, it was way too early for someone to try testing his patience. Especially an old friend.

"His eyes…" Isshin relented, not even bothered by the other man's tolerance levels. "They changed… They look like they're almost tired in a way… I couldn't see any life in them either and… they looked so _wise_… and you know how good I am with reading people's emotions!" The grown man almost whined, as if he was frustrated trying to find the answer to the problem. Not that he wasn't.

"Well. This is certainly interesting." Kisuke's smile lightened in thought as he tilted his head a touch. "Has he been sexually molested lately or perhaps raped?"

Isshin did a spit take. "What the hell?! You deviant!" Isshin threw the hardened clay cup at the man's head who dodged skillfully. Therefore causing the cup to hit the pale green wall behind Urahara, shattering on impact.

"My, my. That was one of my favorite walls, Isshin." The exile pouted, blowing his cheeks out and crossing his arms against his chest.

"OI!" A little red headed boy came out of a nearby slide paper door. He looked incredibly pissed. "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He yelled and promptly slammed the paper door behind him and trudged back towards his room.

"Anyways…" Urahara trailed off. "Has anything traumatic happened?" He asked again, without his perverted mind involved this time.

"Not that I know of." Isshin answered with a frown as he thought back.

"Well then. Would you like me to keep a close eye on him?" Kisuke asked, a mysterious glint in his eyes. His face contorted to mockery when he saw the others eye twitch.

"Yeah…" Isshin finally agreed after a couple minutes of silence. He felt like he was denouncing his son and not giving him a chance but with him having no reitsu, there was no other way. He knew his son wouldn't talk about it and if he asked, his son would know his secret and all about Soul Society's treachery.

And he couldn't have that. Not yet, at least.

"Don't get detected, Kisuke. Thanks." And with that, Isshin left the man to his thoughts and left to go see his two wonderful daughters at home.

~oOo~

The man looked ready to haul ass if he even found a threatening tone in the Leader's tone. Because, well you know… The Royal Guard and shinigami in general don't bother each other, seriously, if this guy was in the human world. That meant the shinigami had really screwed up this time or he was on a private mission. The latter he doubted though.

He wasn't even supposed to know these things! He was just a 5th Seat! Only the Captains and Commander of the Gotei 13 knew of the Zero Division's existence.

Ichigo looked mildly annoyed but it wasn't unusual. He means, why would a _Royal Guard _be in the human world? He knew that Afro dude would surely report on this situation to the Commander and that may change the future more than he would like but it wasn't his fault that he had just been sent through space and time to stop a future war that would tear Soul Society apart, including the Royal Palace.

But he wasn't just going to let this shinigami ruin everything, so, in a single nanosecond he had shunpo'd behind the man and knocked him unconscious with a flat hand to the back of his neck. He caught Mōichido and dropped him off in a dark alley, not like anyone can see him anyway.

_I'm not taking any chances._

Ichigo muttered the seal for the Kidou he was about to perform and casted it on the man. It was one of the high ones so he had to enchant the whole thing which was incredibly annoying for him. It was a level 99.

Believe it or not it's actually used mostly in the Secret Task Force, Onmitsukido, to cover their asses when they left the dead body or got rid of it. It made it so that the victim's reiatsu stayed at its regular level, making it so no one ever knew what happened.

He found it incredibly useful when tasked with killing groups but it only lasted half a day or so.

Enough said, Ichigo started back towards his house. It was a weekend supposedly, it didn't matter either way, so his family wouldn't find it weird for him to leave but there's also the matter of his friends, who're involved with Rukia, coming over to gather him at Kisukes place to most likely train and or have a meeting.

And that's exactly what he got. Almost a second after he got into his human body, his friends came crashing through his door, all panting heavily. Well except for Chad who just looked to be sweating some on his forehead.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue ran towards Ichigo and stopped a couple feet away from the bed, including the rest.

"Wha-" He started but was interrupted. He was slightly panicking. He didn't remember this happening. But he was also over joyed at seeing them. Sado and Orihime had died off earlier in the war.

"They moved the execution to today!" By the look on her face, she was downright hysterical. Ishida looked slightly shaken while Chad looked as if it were time to beat the crap out of the Shinigami, which was partly true.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _What? This didn't happen in the past. This… _"We need to go now!" He ordered and jumped out of his bed. They all nodded in agreement, Orihime more than the others, and Ichigo led them to Kisuke's place.

Even if the past changed and the execution is early this time, nothing and no one was going to stop him from ripping Aizen's head off his shoulders. _Nothing. _Even if his friends weren't as strong as they're supposed to be in this timeline for lack of training, he would just have to alter what happened and just go straight for Aizen, saving Rukia in the process.

They got to Urahara Kisuke's candy shop after a few minutes of running, Ichigo having to scold himself to not used shunpo in his form, or the other, the whole way there. He was just so used to it when he was trying to escape the eyes of Soul Society. He chuckled when had remembered all those times which earned some strange looks, he just waved them off.

"Ah. Kurosaki-san." Kisuke waved his fan, covering his knowing smile. His eyes narrowed when they met Ichigo's. _Isshin-san was right… his eyes… they're different._

Ichigo caught his eyes and just stared with a frown. "Ki- Urahara! We need to go to Soul Society now!" He mentally cursed when he remembered to call the man by his given name. It was hard of course. Acting like you didn't know a longtime friend. He was a 'war-friend' if you could call him that.

After losing his family and most of his friends, Kisuke was the only guy friend he had left so they had many drinks together while in Soul Society, including the Vizard. He grew close to many in the end actually… especially after Shunsui's death, that had hit a lot of them hard.

"Yes. I've heard. Tessai and the kids are getting the portal ready as we speak." The exile reassured them with a wave of his fan.

"How long will it take?" Ishida spoke up for the first time since Ichigo came back. His voice was stern as he pushed up his glasses. He was only doing this because of Kurosaki, though he would rather kill himself than admit it.

"About two more minutes." Kisuke told them with a smile but he kept his eyes on Ichigo, not really hiding the mysterious smile which unnerved most. "In the meantime, would you and your friends like some tea?"

"As long as you're not making it." Ichigo blurted out before he could stop himself. He couldn't help it, this man's tea, actually anything he cooked, tasted like cardboard! Worse than cardboard, Ichigo almost puked when he felt the taste come back. He shouldn't be thinking about this, not when he just said something that he shouldn't even know.

Urahara pouted in a childish way, while Inoue giggled and Ishida looked at Ichigo curiously. Chad just stared and stared… and stared.

Ichigo sweat dropped. Chad just kept on staring like he was trying to see through Ichigo.

"My tea isn't that bad!" The exile whined but then realized something. "How did you know my tea was bad?" He swallowed his pride and admitted to his tea sucking ass.

"Heard it from Goat-face." Ichigo made up it up quickly and mentally gave himself a pat on the back when the shop keeper gave another pout before starting to make the tea anyway. Ichigo cursed himself, he wasn't touching the tea anyway. What he didn't realize though was that he wasn't even supposed to know about his father and Kisuke friendship. _Woops..._

After a couple minutes of silent spit taking after his friends tasted the tea and Ichigo laughing his ass off, the portal was ready. Just because Ichigo was in a war, doesn't mean he's lost all sense of humor. Yes, he has matured but he can't go all emo on everyone and ruin their last hopes during the war, so he had always been the one to make the light of things during the Winter War. Well that was after he had gotten rid of his bad attitude... he was never going to admit it though.

When they got to the basement of the Candy Shop, Ichigo finally realized something.

"Kurosaki-san, you have to get out of your body to go to Soul Society." The shop keeper reminded him with a narrowed glance.

And that was what Ichigo just remembered. His soul's body would immediately be noticed if he got out. Well he guessed he would have to tell them sooner or later but he wasn't thinking this early, but he wasn't thinking about how he was going to have to jump out of his body and expose his real soul.

_Well… fuck it… _Ichigo looked around him to see if everyone was there. Kisuke, check. Orihime, check. Ishida, check. Sado, check. Jinta and Ururu, check and check. Tessai, check. And finally Yoruichi, check. He wasn't going to explain this twice and they didn't have a lot of time.

"Actually I have to tell you guys something." He started while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. They looked at him with confusion, well some. Kisuke just put on a plain creepy face, as if he were expecting this. "Well, I'm _actually… _from… uh…"

"Go on." Kisuke ushered with both his hands, urging him to continue with excitement.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked with a worried expression.

"Well… how should I put this…" He looked to be in thought. _Ah it doesn't matter. _"I'm from the future."

… Silence…

Orihime laughed nervously, as if she thought he was on drugs. "Good joke, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ishida looked annoyed more than anything.

Chad was just plain indifferent.

Kisuke looked slightly taken aback. "What could you possibly mean Kurosaki-san?" He urged Ichigo to show them the proof, to give them the truth… and so he did.

Ichigo stepped out of his body, it thumping to the ground behind him.

There was silence again. The others taking in his new appearance.

"K-Kurosa-" Orihime started but was interrupted by a slightly tired Ichigo.

"I told you I'm from the future…" He started with a sigh. "I'll make this quick so we can make it to Rukia's execution in time but just try to believe me, have an open mind." He looked at them for confirmation. Some of them nodded their head hesitantly while most just kept up their stare.

Yoruichi stared at him almost in a cold way and nodded in his direction, before looking more amused than anything.

"Continue." Kisuke ushered as he examined Ichigo's soul closely. That's when he noticed the captain's haori draped over Ichigo's shoulders. He would ask about it later, even though he wanted answers now, he would have to wait. They didn't have all the time in the word to interrupt again and again, but the fact that he didn't see the symbol on the back was only going to shock him further in the future.

"Well I'm from 12 years in the future… during the war-"

"What war?" Kisuke asked intrigued. He had an idea but just wanted to make sure, also interrupted even though he scolded himself not too. _Oh well. I have a good reason._ He thought with a victory grin.

"The Winter War. The war against Aizen and the Quinces." Ichigo answered gravely. His eyes now becoming distant at the remembrance.

The shop keeper's eyes widened and his posture too became one of brooding. "So Aizen had made his move?" He said to himself but Ichigo heard. He kept quite about the Quinces, he knew it was coming some time but he didn't think they would lower themselves towards Aizen.

Ishida stiffened instantly.

"Yes. He revealed his intentions at the execution all those years ago, today. He will leave Soul Society along with two other captains, Gin and Tousen." Ichigo answered once again.

"This is not good. What do you plan on doing?" Kisuke asked with a hand on his chin.

Orihime, Chad, and Ishida were just off to the side, watching intently. Yuruichi was next to Kisuke, listening as Ichigo answered the question. Her expression showed no emotion though if you looked hard enough you could see the faint down cast of her eyes and how she stiffened when hearing the name of that dreaded man, Aizen.

"I plan on killing him right when he reveals his intentions." Ichigo stated sternly.

"Perhaps I should go? After all this is going to be the end of a war that never began. You could use all the help you could get." Kisuke offered, thinking the name he had come up with was epic.

Ichigo shook his head after thinking about the offer. _I can't further the casualties any more, but… this past changed for some odd reason, the execution was moved up and Soul Society shouldn't have been affected in any way by the time travel. Unless… Aizen came back too… no. I can't think of that right now. But if that is so, then I have to change the past in my own way, I need more man power if Aizen came back to._

"Actually… there might be a chance Aizen came back too… we need all the man power we can get if this is true. By all means, we cannot let him get to Hueco Mundo again… he'll build an army before we know it, and fix all of the past mistakes…" Ichigo trailed up.

"Very well, I'll go get some communication devices so we call all be informed on what's happening at all times." And with that Kisuke left in a swift form of shunpo. Leaving the others to themselves to think.

"K-Kurosaki-kun… did… did we…" Orihime didn't have to finish for Ichigo not to know what she was going to say.

Ichigo looked away in shame. He wasn't able to protect them when they needed him the most. It ended up with their lifeless corpses.

The three friend's eyes widened momentarily to get what it meant. _We died._

"So Ichigo, why are you wearing a haori?" Yoruichi asked with curiosity evident in her voice but also trying to avoid the current topic and where it was going, probably into a depressing toilet. Her smirk widened when she caught sight of a grin forming on the young shinigami's face.

"Ah… I forgot to say…" Ichigo looked up at her and spun around so his back was facing her. He could basically taste her shock. "After I died in the middle of the war and became a full pledged shinigami, I was asked to be a captain and I was soon to be the Leader of Division Zero." He explained.

"How…" He heard Tessai mutter under his breath. Jinta and Ururu were still as quiet as stone as they just listened.

"Ichigo… Jesus… Ichigo. You…" Yoruichi tried.

Ichigo spun around again to meet her wide eyes. He's never seen her this surprised, the only time when she was this surprised was when she heard him being given the opportunity to join Division Zero in the future.

He chuckled a tired and dry one. "Yeah." He confirmed.

"What's 'The Zero Division'?" Orihime asked for her group with a tilt of her head and finger in her chin. She looked rather childish at the moment so Ichigo could help but let out another laugh.

"The Zero Division is a small group of shinigami that are called the Royal Guard. They- We protect all the Royal families and the Soul King himself. We are ranked right under the Soul King and right above the Captain Commander." Ichigo explained with some hand motions.

"So you're saying that you're the _leader_ of a high group of solders that have even more power than the 'Captain Commander' of Soul Society?" Ishida asked incredulously.

"Yes." Ichigo said.

"And you expect us to believe you're from the future?"

"Yes."

Ishida had to resist face palming. "Okay, let's say I believe you, what do you expect us to do?"

Ichigo had to think about that. "Hmm. Well last time we all just charged in there and took out whoever got in our way… why don't you guys just do that again? This time we have more man power and when you're reitsu gets dangerously low I'll come get you." He suggested with a shrug. He wasn't the one who made the battle plans during the war after all.

Ishida sighed. "Kurosaki…" He shook his head as if to get rid of his ongoing thoughts. "Fine." He finally said stoically.

"We're with you no matter what, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime pumped her fist into the air, her childish personality coming back out.

Sado hummed in agreement.

"Tch." Ishida turned his head slightly to see the shop keeper coming down the ladder to the almost desert basement they were in. Oh yeah, training ground, the man called it.

"Looks like he's finally here." Yoruichi smirked once again, finally getting over her momentary shock. Her hands tightened on her hips and her left eye twitched. _That idiot._

Kisuke was carrying an over-sized pink balloon that had very interesting pictures printed on it.

"What the hell is that?" Yoruichi ask, trying to restrain herself from pummeling the green exile.

"Ah. It's a balloon." Kisuke answered with a stupid grin.

Ichigo chuckled when woman smacked him upside the head. Orihime looked slightly worried for the man and the rest pretended they didn't see it.

"Fine, fine. It's a disguise to hide some of my old inventions. Why I used a balloon?" He questioned before they could ask. "Well it's a pretty significantly usable to draw in customers! After all, everyone loves balloons!" He exclaimed with his index finger and pouted when Yoruichi just looked at him and sighed but grinned when Ichigo chuckled. "See! Someone understands me!"

"Don't encourage him, and give us the ear pieces." The purple haired woman groaned and held out her hand.

"Hmmph, fine." Kisuke popped the balloon with a sharp needle that looked like it came out of his ear… since that's where he reached for, and grabbed the six ear pieces and dropped the pink rubber left overs of the balloon to the ground.

He gave one to the impatient woman and promptly put one in his own ear to let them know how to do it. "Each of you will only get one, you will all put it in your left ear. There's no shut down button so there's no shutting people up on it!" He said with a mysterious grin.

He then passed one to everyone in the training ground except for Tessai and the two kids who seemed to look at him oddly for some reason.

"Huh?" The shop keeper muttered when he finally remembered the haori on Ichigo's shoulders but before he could ask his planned questions, Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder and brought his face to hers with a somber expression. All this while the orange haired boy conversed with his other three friends happily.

"So you've seen?" The once cat asked with a smirk.

"Did he become a captain?" He asked as he viewed the front of the haori, he couldn't see the back so he didn't know which division.

"Nope. Something way higher." And with that in mind he watched as Ichigo turned around to face Ishida, his back now towards the two exiles.

Kisuke's jaw almost dropped then he looked serious for once. "Interesting… how old is Kurosaki-san again?" He asked.

"In this time line, he's 15. In his time line, he's 27."

Kisuke looked down, ashamed. He made a 15 year old into war hero. He even made him go back in time, he knew it was him. The way Ichigo looked at them all was as if he was in heaven. Only he himself could have set up a time machine of some type of creature that can go through time and space. He couldn't believe he did this to a new born teenager.

Yoruichi looked at him sympathetically. "It's not your fault, Kisuke." He patted him on the shoulder. "He chose this path and we are laying it down for him. This time we'll make it so he doesn't have to go through any of it again. No one will die this time." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Very well. This time, we'll fix it, not him." He assured himself. The only person Ichigo needed to fight was Aizen, and that was it, they were going to be the ones who kept him safe this time, even though they barley know him in this time.

"Hey! Hat-n-Clogs! Let's go!"

The said man looked up to meet Ichigo's dull, hollow brown eyes, they had seemed to gain a little life after all, though not nearly the amount that should be there.

"Yes. It seems it's time." Urahara looked behind him to see Tessai and the kids, he grinned. "We'll be right back, Tessai." As he nodded down to the two kids.

"Boss." Tessai nodded back in recognition.

"Oh and, Kurosaki-san's friends, try to stay away from the Shinigami with the white haori, like the one Kusosaki-san, himself, is wearing." Kisuke nodded towards Ichigo. "They're captains and I'd rather you not die on this trip." He told the group of three cheerfully.

Yoruichi had the air of realization and tapped her chin then looked at Kisuke. "What about that cloak that erases your reitsu?" She asked the man.

"Oh!" He looked to be in thought. "I only have one but Kurosaki-san could use it to gain an advantage against Aizen if he did come back from the future. Although I highly doubt that." Kisuke disappeared in another flash of shunpo.

Ichigo sighed. At this point they weren't going to have that much time, not as much as last time. Last time they had about four or so days.

_Hey, Zangetsu, Hantai. How are you guys holding up?_

"All right. How are about you?" Zangetsu answered.

Hantai let out a wolfish lough. **"Fine, King."**

_Just a little freaked out… I haven't seen all of them in so long… and the last time I saw them…_

"Enough said. There is no need to think back. If you retreat, you will age. If you hesitate you die. We didn't come this far for nothing, Ichigo."

Ichigo hummed in appreciation. _I guess you're right, Zangetsu._

"Here you go, Kurosaki-san!" The cheerful exile passed Ichigo a brown, almost black, hooded cloak. The time traveler looked like a monk when he slipped it on. The only part that was not covered by the large cloak was Ichigo's lower face, basically his jaw and that all too familiar smirk.

"Aw. Such a cutie, the ladies will all be fawning all over you, Ichigo." Yoruichi laughed with her regular grin.

Ichigo chuckled despite the sadness creeping in at the sight of all of them laughing together. None of them are different. No disagreements. No conflicts. No war. All he had to do was kill Aizen. That's all… but why does he feel so sad if he could just end this all… just end all of this… death by just… by just killing one man. He felt himself getting frustrated. _What… the hell._

"Ichigo, calm down." Zangetsu tried.

"**Yeah calm down, ya idiot! Yur fuckn' inner world is going ta shit!" **Hantai complained.

_Oh, Sorry. _Ichigo brought his attention back to the group that were still laughing. Looks like no time passed.

"Should we go now?" Ichigo asked, his cloak making him seem like a mysterious stalker.

"It would seem so, we do not have much time left before the execution. Hopefully we can make it there in time." Kisuke said thoughtfully while tapping his temple in thought. "Well then." Kisuke gave a wide grin and stared at Ichigo who grinned back.

Everyone nodded to each other with a determined expression.

Kisuke's grin widened even more as he tapped his fan against his shoulder and checked his zanpakuto's sheath. He watched as everyone got ready to jump and so did he.

Ichigo looked at all of them. He didn't want to bring them back into his mess but it looked as though it wasn't his choice, so his grin widened even more so.

"Let's go."

~oOo~

**Well… did you like it? I spent my whole day on this and half of my day yesterday! Well actually i was procrastinating a lot during it, by you know… BLAME THE POPTARTS!**

**Review on your way out!**


	2. The Battles Begin!

**Here! I'm sorry for the long wait! I suck at updates and all! Well i hope you love it, there's something extra at the bottom and i need your opinions on it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did I would kill off every single character and make the main character sprout wings and fly off to decapitate Aizen.**

* * *

~oOo~

Yamamoto stood in front of the only window in his office. The sun was high in the sky, casting a short shadow behind him.

His face was contorted into complete seriousness as always but right now, on this day, he was worried more than anything. He could feel it.

Something was seriously wrong. He would open his eyes just at the slight noises of his office, and be never opened his eyes exact for the truly serious moments. He was on edge, and that was exactly what he had ordered of his captains just minutes before.

All in all, he had just told the Captains of Gotei 13 to be on watch, to not let a single anomaly pass their gaze after the regular routine of a weekly meeting.

His room darkened slightly when a cloud covered the sun, a feeling of dread overcoming him as he looked past the sun.

Genryuusai Yamamoto Captain Commander could feel a war on the horizon.

~oOo~

~With Ichigo and the Others~

It's only been about 5 minutes since the group of six had come out of the Traveling Dimension, almost getting killed by the 'Cleaner' on their way and they were sure that the 12th Division had already contacted all other Captains and the Captain Commander about the intrusion.

After flying out of that thing Kisuke went and bought 5 more cloaks to cover their faces. Although they didn't conceal their reitsu it still kept them off on the mysterious side.

Plus Yoruichi and Kisuke knew how to keep their reitsu at a low point and the three in the back, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad didn't have enough reitsu to bother others, they had a perfect amount to pass as a 3rd seat.

After a while of walking they reached Seireitei's stand point and once that was accomplished a huge wall flew down at of nowhere accompanied by thousands more that completely sealed off Seireitei. After that a giant Guardian came spiraling down from the heaven and issued a one on one fight with Ichigo, ending up with the giant opening the gate, and that's where they were now.

Gin stood in front of them along with Izuru, the blonde one with only one eye showing who looked partially depressed. A couple of unseated Shinigami standing behind the two.

Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Kisuke stood together with the other three behind them. All of their faces hidden except for their lower jaw.

The orange haired male was in deep thought though. _What should I do? _He hummed in thought. _Should I continue and come in the other way like the past or should I rush this? Well last time we had about three days after we arrived but now we only have one so… I can't be wasting my time going to Kukaku right now. Gin… Should I tell him? No, he won't listen to me and then he'll report to Aizen._

Ichigo huffed in frustration and also gaining the remaining attention of the snake-like Captain and his group.

"Tsk. What is it?" Yoruichi asked, a hand on her hip in a relaxed position. "This is what happened right?"

"Yeah… I'm just not sure what I should do here. This time we have less time so I don't think I should continue in the past…" Ichigo answered.

"Oh, not good." Gin stepped up, his smile widening. In a sudden flash of light one of the giant's, Jidanbo's, arms were almost cut in half, making it useless.

The once lifted up gate came crashing down but was held up once again by the bleeding out giant. His knees hit the dusted ground and the gate resting on his shoulders and his other unharmed arm. He was panting hard, blood dripping down his large chin. He was at a loss for words, hefting up the over sized wall was using all of his remaining strength.

"Jidanbo!" Orihime yelled frantically while bringing her finger tips towards her bright blue clips and using her Soten Kisshun Rejecting powers she healed it right up. Chad watched her worriedly while Ishida kept his narrowed eyes on the white haired captain yards away.

Kisuke looked as though he wanted to look into that but as he was wearing a hood you couldn't see his face. Yoruichi made a hum of amusement.

Gin's eyebrows raised. "My, my. That is a certainly interesting power." The lower rank behind him were gawking. As far as they saw there was no Kido technic that they saw or any regular Kido incantation. Izuru gritted his teeth, knowing her power was going to certainly be a hassle.

Gin's smile widened facing Orihime, his eyes always sealed shut, scaring the crap out of Inoue for his creepiness. Unknowingly she was inching towards Chad and the front three.

"Hmm?" The snake-like captain hummed and tilted his head as he examined the three in front. "And who might you three be?" He asked, sheathing his dagger like Zanpakuto, not really finding them a threat because of their calm positions. They looked as though they weren't looking for a fight unless one was started by their opponent and he wasn't about to go blindly charging into one.

"State your names, status, and justification for the incursion of Soul Society, Seireitei, Court of Pure Souls." Izuru commanded with a look of uneasiness.

Kisuke made a sound of thought. As well as Yoruichi. Both probably asking Ichigo if they should answer and maybe gain some help from Gin. The time traveling teen had told them before leaving that Gin was just trying to find a weakness of Aizen's Zanpakuto and so Ichigo respected the man, even though he was very stalkerish.

When Ichigo didn't answer Kisuke asked, "Should we?" His voice was one of the uncertain, not exactly knowing what to do.

"Well… this could go both ways easily. I don't think Gin will trust my word," Ichigo answered, looking at the said Captain. "but we're currently running out of time, so yeah, why not." He told the two beside him.

Ishida narrowed his eyes at the back of Ichigo's cloaked head. _He's matured._

Gin actually opened his eyes, sensing the authority of the one in the middle and the familiarity of the name, 'Gin', he used, as if he knew the always smiling man even though the Captain had not stated his name yet.

Kisuke hummed yet again in agreement and took out a fan out of his sleeve, no one knew how, and snapped it open, waving it over his exposed jaw with a joyful grin.

_He's probably looking for reactions… idiot. _Ichigo sighed.

"Well, my name is Urahara Kisuke, former Captain of 12th Division, finder of S.R.D.I. known as Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and Detention Unit Corps Commander. I'm a current Exile!" He exclaimed with a dramatic pose and silence.

Ichigo shook his head and Yoruichi pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kisuke seemed to pout at the reactions. "You give me too much credit." He said once he noticed the Shinigami behind the snake-like captain. "These days, I'm just a plain old candy-store owner."

"O~hh? That's interesting, how about you two?" Gin ignored his cowering lower squad members who seemed to be hyperventilating. Izuru had wide eyes and was itching to Shunpo and tell the Captain Commander of these very hostile and deadly people. He knew even his captain might not be able to defeat that man, not even counting the other unknown people who looked to be equally powerfull, maybe even more.

"Hmm. Name's Yoruichi Shihoin. I was the former 22nd Head of the Shihoin Clan, Captain of 2nd Division, Onmitsukido Commander-in-Chief, Corrections Corps Commander, and Executive Militia Corps Commander." She told them with a smirk. She could see the Shinigami in the back were practically shitting their pants so she chuckled.

"Well right now I just work with Kisuke and Tessai in the shop." She finished.

Izuru still wanted to know why these very, _very, _powerful fighters were suddenly popping up and invading Soul Society. He had a feeling all of this wasn't going to end well.

Ichigo chuckled at their reacting. Gin had finally opened his eyes in seriousness. Izuru look about ready to flicker into Shunpo and tell someone and the Shinigami behind them… it looked as though they had stopped breathing. He snorted. They were trying to get away without being noticed.

Gin's piercing gaze narrowed in on the middle one who had yet to speak.

Ichigo yawned and stretched. "The name's Ichigo. Well for the former… I was Substitute Shinigami. Now I'm a…" He tilted his head in thought, rubbing his chin. "I'm… I guess you could say I'm a Time-Traveler? Anyway I'm also part of The Zero Division. Well in the future I will be…"

Gin looked at him, perplexed. Yoruichi sighed at the way he put it. Kisuke continued waving his fan and the three in the back stood in silence, letting the confrontation take its place without any interference.

"Anyway. Since you know, from the future, I know about you, Tousen, and that shit face, Aizen." Ichigo continued, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, his grin lowering into a frown.

Gin chuckled at the nick name and put a hand on his Zanpakuto's hilt but stayed with his back slumped in a relaxed manner. He knew he had no chance to defeat a Zero Division member if he wasn't lying, not including the other two extremely powerful characters. Izuru straightened and put both hands on his Zanpakuto's hilt, ready to slice the lunatic's chest open at any time.

"Gin, listen... Ah…" The middle man continued with agitation at the sudden hostility but he expected it none the less. "I know you're just trying to protect Matsumoto, but this time you don't have to go with Aizen."

Gin's eyes actually widened then narrowed at the name and his grip tightened on the hilt of Shinso, his eyes flickering dangerously.

Ichigo held his hands up in defeat. "Listen…" He said again. "You can still protect her, but don't go with Aizen! Last time you did and in the beginning of the war, when all of the Captains fought, you found out his weakness." Gin's eyes widened again and Izuru looked at him with drawn up eyebrows.

"If you touch his Shikai then you won't be affected by his illusions. You used your Bankai and blasted a hole through his chest… no one knows your Bankai yet, do they?"

"No."

"Only you know it right?" Ichigo was getting desperate at this point, he needed to get to the execution, he was pretty sure it would start in a couple hours. He was sure he could fight whoever came his way in that time but he wasn't sure about the three in the back. He would have to pick them up if their Reitsu got too low.

"What are you getting to, Kid?" Gin asked, his smile widening at impossible lengths.

Ichigo was partly surprised that the rest of the group was being so quiet, it was quite unusual. Oh well, he can take use of it.

"Your Bankai increases the length it can go to. It can go 13 kilometers in all at 500 times the speed of sound." Ichigo made a noise of impressment. "It can also retract at the same speed. So basically your Bankai is the fastest recorded in The Gotei 13. But.

"None of that is the true power of your Bankai." Ichigo continued and looked at the other man's face to see widened eyes and a tight grip on his hilt. "Shinso's true ability as well as its deadliest aspect is not based on its speed nor length. It's its poison.

"Your Zanpakuto turns to dust whenever it expands or contracts. This dust is actually a deadly poison that dissolves and breaks down cells if you give it the command and placing your hand up to your opponent after leaving a sliver of your Zanpakuto in the enemies wound." Ichigo finished with a huff of breath. Mentally cursing himself for taking so long to explain something so simple. He should have just said its poison and then blah and blah and he would be done.

Gin stared at him with a silted gaze, his light blue eyes staring into his soul. The orangnette shivered under his withering gaze. He would never get used to that man's eye power.

"And did I kill him?" The Captain asked quietly, his hand that was tightened on his weapon fell to his side. Izuru looked at his captain in disbelief. The three lower ranked Shinigami were gone behind them, probably to repot to their Captain Commander but the Time-Traveler could care less.

"Wow…" He could hear Yoruichi mumble under her breath at all the information. Kisuke nodded in agreement. The three in the back stayed silent.

"No." Ichigo answered gravely. "You hit him after touching his Shikai and the poison nearly disintegrated his entire abdomen and back but… he had just fused with the Hogyoku… so he killed you."

Gin seemed to look down in shame. _So I couldn't even kill the one man that hurt you so much, Matsumoto..._

Ichigo looked at him in sympathy, somehow knowing what the man was thinking. "But don't worry. You're a good guy, Gin, a little bit on the creepy side but other whys good and Matsumoto loves you for it." He chuckled at the other's look and soon Gin let out a weird type of cackle laugh.

"You sure do you know yur information kid." Gin cackled while the depressed looking blonde Vice-Captain looked at him again as if he were insane.

"Captain Ichimaru! We have to capture the Ryoka!" He pleaded to his Captain.

"Heh. Sorry Izuru. We can't do that. Don't 'cha trust me?" Gin closed his eyes and tilted his head down towards his Vice-Captains. The former nodded slowly, unsure of himself for all the information that had just ran through his ears.

"So what are you going to do, Gin?" The middle man asked and pulled down his hood, revealing bright orange hair that went to one's shoulders, his left eye covered by his long spiked bangs. Gin noticed a dark line coming from the shadowed part down to his neck.

Gin hummed. _Interesting. Such a brutal scar for one so young._ He could tell easily it was a human and he looked to be about in his 20's but that eye said differently. That dull honey brown eye had to be in the body of a 2000 year old Shinigami, like the Captain Commander himself and three other Captains that he'd rather not think about.

He looked at the others appearance closer and detected some tattoos around his neck. Although they didn't go all the way around his neck they looked like some sort of collar with white lining the outside. _Hmm… Tattoos too? Or maybe another scar?_

That's when Gin noticed the two bumps on the shoulders from the back. He was guessing it was his Zanpakuto sheath but two? _He must be a double wielder. This is a very interesting person indeed… and yet he's just a human? I can feel the authority and power radiating off of him in such a close distance… he must have good control._

The white haired snake-like captain mentally shook his head and grabbed his bearings.

"I'll stay outa yur way. As long as you kill Aizen." Gin told them, his posture back to its normal decency. He honestly wanted to kill Aizen himself but as long as that man died it was fine. "Whata 'bout Tousen?" He asked with a usual creepy grin.

"Do you think you could take him?" Yoruichi asked before Ichigo could answer, also pulling off her hood as well as Kisuke. "Tousen is loyal man and won't leave Aizen's side even if we tell him the outcomes of the war. He cares too much about the past…" She stated in his stubbornness.

The orange haired now adult nodded in agreement. They weren't going to convince the 9th Division Captain anytime soon so might as well beat him into the ground and have him locked up. Ichigo wasn't taking any chances. In the future Tousen grew way, way too strong. Even the Captain Commander had to go into Bankai and then… the Quincy's popped up and stole his Bankai with their bull shut medallion.

Ichigo shook his head as If to get rid of the thoughts plaguing his mind which partially worked. He could feel Ishida's eye's burning into the back of his head, as if he was listening to his thoughts on the Quincy's. _Creepy four-eyes._

"Hmmm." Gin hummed with a hand on his chin and his other hand holding up is arm. "That will haf' to do then but first answer my question." He opened his eyes to peer at Ichigo's relaxed one.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a dual wielder?" This question gained Kisuke's and Yoruichi's attention, as well as the three in the back. Izuru just stood there quietly, not bothering to pay attention to anything other than his Captain.

"Yeah, well at first I wasn't but after joining Division Zero they taught me the true art of Zanpakuto." The orangenette shivered at the thought of all that training but now his Zanpakuto was truly happy and he would do it all over again just for the same outcome.

"And what do you mean by that? I've been watching you and Rukia-san fighting Hollow's for some time now before you came back to the past." Kisuke cut in this time. Gin made a hinted noise of surprise.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the tower where Rukia was being held. It's probably been at least 10 minutes since Gin appeared, they were running out of time. "I'll explain later, we're running out of time." He replied hurriedly and that's when he remembered the Guardian that was holding the gates. He mentally cursed again.

How could he forget about him? He spun on his heel and Kisuke and Yoruichi turned their heads in the direction he was staring at with a narrowed gaze.

The gate was closed and Jidanbo, the one who was supposed to be lifting it, was gone. He looked at Orihime and automatically knew it was her by the way she looked at the spot then to him.

"…?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in her direction and she seemed to flinch though you couldn'y see anything but her lower jaw and an orange piece of hair that had fallen in her face.

"My, my. The Guard is gone!" Kisuke exclaimed, waving his fan excitedly.

"Hmm?" The cat woman looked amused.

"Ah, the girl moved him." Gin stated from behind them, clearly amused by their expressions and face faulting.

Ichigo looked back at him then back at Orihime and raised another eyebrow.

The said girl fidgeted nervously. "U-Umm. I used Santen Kesshun to hold the gate open while the Giant left to rest from where he came from." By now she was looking at the dirt ground and pushing her two index fingers together.

The former exile chuckled and Cat Woman smirked while Ichigo smiled warmly at her then turned back after laughing at her blushing figure.

"So you think you can take him, Gin?" The time-traveler asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, why not kid." And with that said Gin wrapped an arm around Izuru's shoulders and Shunpo's in a blind direction, most likely where he sensed Tousen's reitsu.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi called over.

"Yeah, let's just head straight for the execution grounds. We don't have time to go our separate way again but I do prefer that we don't group together either." Ichigo hummed in thought when he turned towards her and Kisuke as well as the three unexperienced fighters. Well actually Orihime was the only one.

"Yes. If we stay together we are more likely to be spotted and put against all Captains of the Gotei 13 and worse of all the Captain Commander too." Kisuke told them sternly.

Chad grunted in agreement and then spoke. "We would have to split up into groups. We'll all head towards the execution grounds on opposite directions, it would throw them off."

The exile hummed and hit his shut fan against his shoulder. "Mah, mah~ I'll go with Kurosaki-san!" He basically cheered.

Ichigo had to hold back the roll of his eyes and huffed. "Okay. Yoruichi, you'll go with Chad. Orihime and Ishida, you two will go together." Once he received a nod of expectant heads he continued. "Kisuke and I'll start here and go forward.

"Yoruichi and Chad, you two will go from the North Gate." He nodded his head right. "Ishida and Orihime, you two will go from the South Gate." He nodded his head left.

Once he received a chorus of nods and smiled. "Okay. If any of you are in trouble, use the ear pieces." He was pretty sure most of them had forgotten about the communication devices so he chuckled when he received a few weird looks.

"Oh! Remember to keep your hoods on at all times!" Kisuke added with his regular grin.

Everyone nodded and pulled their brownish black hoods from their cloaks back over their faces, concealing their identity.

"Go." Ichigo grinned and the other two groups grinned back, or smiled in Chad's case; the two groups started running towards their respective assignments.

The time-traveler did feel a little guilty for ordering them around to what could be their deaths but it was too late to do anything different. He couldn't take them back now, not when a war could start out any time.

Ichigo turned back towards the silent shop keeper who still had a grin. "So Goat-face told you to spy on me?" He deadpanned.

The other almost face planted. "W-What do you mean, Kurosaki-san?" He asked almost nervously but Ichigo could hear the amusement in his tone and suddenly had the urge to punch the man.

The orangenette sighed and started walking towards the center of Seireitei where the 'Grand Hill of Death' was. He hated the section of Seireitei he was in though. It was the maze part, well it looked to be. "Never mind you deviant."

Kisuke ran up to the other's side and started walking in stride with him with a positive pout on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest again childishly. "Ah! Don't you mean dirty old man? I personally like that one instead of 'deviant' or 'pervert'!" He complained.

Ichigo gained a tick mark but other why's looked away at the wall beside him as he continued with his fast passed walking. "Only you would want an even worse insult." He mumbled under his breath while rubbing his temples in irritation but also silently happy that the shop keeper hadn't changed that much.

"So Kurosaki-kun. Mind if I ask about the past?" Kisuke asked almost softly already knowing the answer but trying anyway.

Ichigo flinched and the question was dropped instantly from the exiles mind as he turned his eyes back to the white road they were walking down.

The uncomfortable silence continued for at least a couple more minutes until they heard a couple explosions in front of them to see two Shinigami. To be specific, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

~oOo~

~With Ishida and Orihime~

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked at the other's hostile expression towards what stood in front of them.

They had finally reached the South Gate inside Seireitei and had started walking down the white paved street towards the center of Seireitei where the big hill was. Ichigo had told them that was the place they were all to be heading.

And so when they been walking for at least 10 minutes they reached a bar that was creating lots of ruckus and that was when a small group of, probably very low ranked, Shinigami came stoding out, although their posture was sloppy as well as their walk.

The three drunk Shinigami looked at them and stopped and so that was why Ishida was being so hostile.

"Orihime-san, get behind me." He commanded in a low tone.

She complied quickly and took a step behind the Quincy.

"Was' this…?" One of the drunks took another sloppy step forward and without any hesitation Ishida bonked the man on the head, hard. The man hit the ground like a rock.

"You bastards!" One of the other drunks lunged as well as the last one. Ishida knocked them out with ease and pushed his glasses up with a free index finger. The flickered in the light, showing off his smarts.

"Ishida kun?" Orihime looked down at the three sleep taken Shinigami with strained worry.

"Yes?"

"Why did you knock them out?"

"Because…" He trailed off and threw all three of the limp bodies over a wall into some alley way. "We need their clothes if we want to proceed without any causalities."

The fate binder looked slightly hesitant but took the small folding's of a Shinigami's uniform from Ishida who had already striped two of the drunks down to their underwear.

"I'll block the ally while you get changed, we can't go into any public bathrooms so you'll have to do." He told her and shifted his glasses as he stood at the dark entrance of the ally.

After about two minutes both Ishida and Orihime were dressed, the fate binder making the uniform more 'fit' for the second minute.

Their cloaked were being carried by Orihime. Ishida knew they would be spotted almost instantly of they wore both, which was was pretty stupid to do.

Unfortunately Ishida and Orihime's luck had faultered. Both could sense that their luck wasn't the only one blowing up in their faces.

They stepped out of the ally and started their long walk again, only to be interrupted by a group of weird looking Shinigami and a certain Shinigami wearing a white haori.

~oOo~

~Yoruichi and Sado!~

The cat woman and gentle giant were running at their full speeds, well at male's speed, and were dodging the cuts and slashes that came at them, the male getting more than needed.

Yoruichi inwardly sighed. How did they get into this situation again? Oh yeah.

They were running a little less hardly before this and surprisingly not one Shinigami had confronted them, not that there were any. Seriously, they hadn't seen one in sight for about 10 minutes before they heard some explosions to one of their sides. The cat woman already knew it was that idiot shop keeper and Ichigo.

She bet they were even walking calmly through the walls of Seireitei and 'accidently' bumped into a Captain of some sort. It looked like Kisuke's bad luck had rubbed off on Ichigo.

After about 2 minutes after the explosions, and more to come, a large group of Shinigami had confronted them. Actually two. One on the back and one in the front, completely clocking their ways.

So.

They ran. The two of them, Yoruichi's speed and lean figure dodging skillfully and tripping the clumsy while Chad, crushing and flattening the figures in front of him, not giving a rat's ass for casualties.

So now they were here. Dodging, running, planning an escape. They finally lost the mob after how long so they continued on their running way.

Unfortunately the Goddes of Flash was to focused on keeping their hoods on and watching out for hidden Shinigami to notice that she and Chad had stumbled into the 8th Division's court yard.

The two cloaked persons stopped in the middle of the clearing.

Yoruichi was in the middle of scanning the two reitsu's at the moment but stopped instantly. She cursed. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Vice-Captain Ise Nanao. This was bad. Even her, Goddess of Flash would probably lose against the lazy Captain. He wasn'y one of the oldest Captains for no reason.

Red blossom petals flew down to a figure who was currently crouching, a large pink haori draped over the man's shoulders and a seeable flat straw hat.

Yoruichi held one finger to her ear piece, listening to the Captain complain about too much petals and being completely ignored. "Kisuke, we have a problem." We muttered under her breath, knowing the ear piece was picking up her voice and transferring it to the other's. Her proof being hearing her own voice in Chad's ear piece.

"Nanao-ch~a~n!~" The easy going Captain called up to his Vice-Captain and was promptly buried under a giant mountain of the blossom petals, along with the basket hitting his head and replacing his old head wear for new.

Chad sweat dropped at the pile while Yoruichi gave him a warning stare that pretty much said don't let your guard down. The gentle giant inclined his head in submission to the request and stood tall, not moving an inch.

There was static on the other side of the line and in cam Kisuke's slightly exasperated voice. "I see." There was some yelling in the background. "If I'm correct, you're in contact with Kyoraku-kun." The connection was severed by a certain time-traveler.

Ichigo's voice cut in. "Tell him you're trying to save Rukia, last time he helped us by holding off Jii-san. If he doesn't relent, flee." The connection was severed yet again and the Goddess of Flash nodded to herself in acceptance.

"Mah, mah…." The 8th Division Captain stepped out of his red and pink grave and gathered his correct hat onto his head. He yawned as if he hadn't gotten sleep in quite a while.

Yoruichi had to hold back her own yawn. _Damn contagious… _She trailed off then smirked. Trying to think of what to say to the lazy Captain.

"Chad, back up." Yoruichi ordered as she stepped forward. She was slightly surprised at the revelation of the Captain in front of her fighting Commander Yamamoto though this was to her advantage.

Yoruichi slowly slid of her hood and could now see the Captains wide eyes as his gaze zeroed in on her.

~oOo~

~Ichigo and Kisuke~

"Ah Kurosaki-san. It looks like the 11th Squad has found us." Kisuke chuckled at the mildly annoyed look that passed over Ichigo's expression but couldn't miss the small amount of grief that would hopefully pass over soon. His brows furrowed but couldn't ask for he was interrupted.

"Yo." The bald one piped up.

Kisuke eyed him with a speculating gaze. His reiatsu level gave him the position of a level just above a Vice-Captain. His Zanpakuto was placed on his shoulders, both hands weighing down on each end to keep it in place. The sheath was a dark purple with a dark brown hilt.

"Ikkaku Madarame," A person said the bald one's name for a purpose as the person came into view. "Your stance is barbaric."

"Eh? What'da mean, Yumichika?" The bald one, Ikkaku, called back to the figure behind him as the person stepped from the shadows.

The question went ignored.

This one was one of more, how do you say it, beautiful and graceful ones. He walked with grace, as his dark blue bob of hair followed in suit. He had some strange features such as a red and yellow feather coming from the end of his right eyelash and right eyebrow.

His Zanpakuto was held by his side. It had the form of an average katana, like the bald one, its sheath was fuchsia-colored and the hilt being wrapped in purple lining.

"Ikkaku… Yumichika…" Ichigo accidently mumbled under his breath. Their death had probably been the worse. And he had witnessed it. It had been horrific while he sat there, unable to do a thing as they were torn apart… limb from…

Ikkaku, the bald one, let out a joyful laugh which earned a slightly raised eyebrow from Kisuke.

"We're lucky right, eh, Yumichika?" A blood lusted grin grew onto Ikkaku's face.

Yumichika let out an almost bored sigh but couldn't help the smile that came along with it. "Indeed Ikkaku."

"My, my." Kisuke said as he popped out his fan and snapped it open, waving it over his only exposed jaw.

_What is it with his doubled words?_ Ichigo shook his head. There were more questions than answers with that crazy scientist, Kisuke.

"Would you two mind letting us through? We do have somewhere to be." He smiled sweetly at them with a tilt of his head, still waving that damned fan.

"Eh?" Ikkaku looked as though he wanted to get into the other man's face and taunt him. "Not gunna' happen, sorry." He said slowly as he unsheathed his katana, his friend following in suet.

Ichigo yawned, he didn't mean to, he just forgot to breath.

You know, it happens when you see your once dead friends alive and moving... plus threatening you.

"Ah, sorry." The time-traveler apologized with a wave of his hand, not really caring what they thought.

The reply was a sword-katana- almost cutting him in half, causing him to dodge and also lose his cloak in the process.

"Shit." Ichigo whispered as he brought out one of his unsealed swords and blocked another upcoming attack. No, he still couldn't seal them for whatever reason. Even most of the Zero Division didn't even know, except the God of the Sword, the creator of Zanpakuto, Oetsu Nimaiya. But of course he would know and he still won't tell the reason as to why but the only he gave Ichigo was a single statement about how the Zanpakuto feel and that was it.

Kisuke watched the two swords clash and rake against each other, holding the two enemies firmly.

Sensing an attack coming, Kisuke brought up his purple cane and unsheathed it slightly enough to block the oncoming attack.

The attacker twisted around gracefully, dodging a sword meant to impale his stomach and landed with a light thump off to the side.

Ichigo looked into Ikkaku's eyes to see slight recognition there and a quirked smirk. "Nice block." He commented.

Ichigo smirked back. "Why thank you." He swung Zangetsu to the side while jumping back. His grip tightened and they both leapt at each other again. "Don't kill him!" Ichigo yelled off to Kisuke who was about to slice the other in half. He could've sworn he saw the man pout then comply by backing off and sheathing his cane, ready to knock the other out.

Ikkaku tried to slice off the other's head with a quick Shunpo but Ichigo ducked and spun around, intent on kicking the others legs.

The bald man almost fell flat on his ass but jumped back only to have to block a strong slash from the now revealed orange haired Shinigami who looked as though he wore a white haori but he was too focused on the fight to notice.

The blade's strength was too strong so Ikkaku had to jump out of the way again only to feel a presence suddenly appear behind him and then darkness swallowed him whole.

Ichigo caught the limp form of his future friend and laid him against the nearby wall next to the other limp body of Yumichika.

He sighed and brought Zangetsu back to his back, throwing on the cloak in the process. He just dearly hoped Aizen wasn't brought from the future or else that could have ruined their whole plan and the war would have started none the less.

"Ah, good job, Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke cheered with a still waving fan and purple sheathed cane.

Ichigo groaned. "Stop calling me that. You can call me by my first name or something."

"Oh!" Kisuke exclaimed as if a light bulb just went off. "What about Strawberry-chan!" He wasn't really asking by the tone.

Ichigo literally turned stone, not moving. "No." He said and started moving on with a grinning maniac bouncing behind him.

**(A/N: **Go down to the bottom, there is a starter for a new story that I'm thinking about, I just want your opinions!)

* * *

~oOo~

**Umm. Well when this chapter is up I'm taking down Chapter One for reconstruction! Someone lovely (jcampbellohten) gave me a wonderful review! I also had to go over this chapter for the changes!**

**I mistook Kisuke and Ichigo's name stuff so that also something to change!**

**And also for the time thing with Rukia being taken and other stuff! It was actually 2 weeks but can you guys, my lovely readers, just ignore that part? If I change that then there's a whole thread that takes after it and I'm the type of person who hates redoing things more than once!**

**I had to do this chapter more than once!**

**My Wonderful Mistakes!**

**1) I've been spelling reitsu wrong, it's reiatsu. That's also something that I'll be changing as well.**

**2) I'm putting way too many Author Notes. Sorry I just feel like I have to put at least something there so you're not confused with what I just wrote.**

**3) I haven't watched or read Bleach in a really, really long time so I have to go to YouTube to get certain scenes right so don't hurt me when I honorifics wrong which is the next problem.**

**4) I suck at honorifics. I have to go to the Internet to get them for certain people so excuse me.**

**5) Everything else that you think or know I did wrong, just review your criticism. It does bring me down some but it helps improve the story. Just try not to be too rude of mean as some of the reviews I've read on some of the other stories.**

**Okay below this is a short chapter of a story Im thinking of doing and I want your opinions. /**

* * *

~oOo~

**Title:** Death is Only the Beginning

**Main Character:** Ichigo Kurosaki

**Genre:** Adventure, Humor

**Rated:** T+ for slight gore in future chapters and foul language

**Short Summary:** Ichigo Kurosaki died after rendering Aizen powerless and wakes up with full memories in Soul Society. In one four worst Districts in Rukongai. In order to participate in the Shinigami affairs and also to see his family he is required to attend Shin'o Academy. Only question is: Is Aizen really gone?

* * *

~oOo~

"So why do I have to do this again midget?" A tall orange haired teen asked the short black haired woman next to him. He disregarded the looks he got with a glare and a familiar scowl as they stood in front of a large three sided building that looked as though its roof was made of gold.

In reply to other teen, the short woman smacked him upside the head. "Focus, Ichigo." She told him with a stern look as she crossed her arms.

"Focus on what, exactly? I beat Aizen. I lost my powers. I died. End of story. Can't I just, I don't know, become Captain right now?" Ichigo, the tall orange haired teen, said annoyed with the other.

"Because! You have to have at least _one _year at the Academy!"

"Huh? Well what about Zaraki?!"

"He was the only exception!"

"Then why can't I be an exception! I've had plenty of experience, Rukia!"

"Zaraki caused too much destruction on the first day! You're not like him! So. You. Will. Attend. Here!" Rukia yelled at him, getting on her tippy toes just to meet his glare. She placed her hands on her hips and 'huffed' while getting back on the balls of her feet. "You idiot. You can't leave Soul Society if you're not a Shinigami." She said with a hint of sadness.

Ichigo's glare dissipated and was replaced with one of confusion. "What do you mean? I'm not allowed to see my family?" He asked, he hid his rage behind a thin mask.

But she saw it and she looked down ashamed. "No." She looked up hopeful. "But!" She stopped him before he could yell again. "If you just go here for one year, you don't even have to pass! If you just go here! You can go anywhere!" She looked away from his lingering gaze. "Normal souls aren't allowed in the human world…"

The other looked down at her with a piercing gaze. _Really? After all I did for Soul Society, they can't even… _He ground his teeth and after a few seconds sighed, reining in his emotions._ Normal, huh…_

"Who say's I want to be a Captain?" He asked her with a plain face.

Rukia nearly choked on her spit. "You don't want to be a Captain…?"

"I don't like taking orders from people who won't let me see my own family for a year." He told her with a hint of sarcasm.

"I-Ichigo… they would execute you if you don't join the Gotei 13. Even if you lost your powers, you're still a powerful enemy… and your powers are returning as we speak because of the spirit particles in Soul Society." She looked down to the side, her eyebrows drawn up.

Ichigo rubbed his temples. _Annoying Gotei 13. Tch, they needed the help of a human to save their asses and now they're ordering me around… _"Fine. I don't like it but… fine." He looked at her hopeful eyes. "But I'm not taking any orders from anyone. Except for sometimes the old man." He added before Rukia could plead.

"Good!" She cheered, completely back to normal and all Chappy nonsense.

He smiled slightly, still not liking the situation, at her grin. "So where do I go?"

"Go through the gates and follow the flow of students! Today is the beginning of a new school year! So everyone here is signing up!" Her grin widened.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Eh?" He looked inside the gates and the bodies pouring into the school. _That much? _He would've thought there to be about a hundred but all he can see is that the heads go on forever. It looked like about a thousand were running around for the test.

"That many?" He asked with slight impressment.

"Yup!" She smiled at him but it soon disappeared into one of a stern woman. "Ichigo. You are not to reveal or even use your Zanpakuto." She said. "Oh and you are to wear this." She brought a thick black bracelet. It looked to be made out of silk.

"A bracelet?" He would've thought if she, Rukia, ever bought him _anything _it would be something bright with a Chappy or two on it. "Kind of lame if you ask me." He deadpanned.

Rukia promptly smacked him upside the head yet again.

"Ow! What is it with you?!" Ichigo yelled at her while cradling his aching head, no doubt he was going to get a migraine later on.

"Idiot!" She calmed down and snapped the flexible bracelet onto the other's wrist. "It's a Shimera Seru. It dampens your reiatsu which you'll need soon enough when your powers come back." She explained when she saw Ichigo almost trip on his feet at the new feeling.

She laughed and he glared.

"Shut up, midget."

Rukia gained a tick mark and once again smacked him upside the head.

Ichigo just groaned as his new migraine increased in pain tenfold. "Fucking woman…" He muttered under his breath.

Rukia smirked and smacked his back to get him going to the front gates of the crowded school. "And remember Ichigo. Keep your identity secret. Everyone knows of a human with orange hair but they don't know his name!" She called after him as he started to grudgingly walk towards the Academy's gates.

"Such a troublesome human." Rukia chuckled and disappeared in a flash of Shunpo to report on the recent development.

~oOo~

The place was packed. It was hard to just get in the heaven long line. After about 2 hours of waiting in the annoying line Ichigo was in a bad mood when he received his number which read: _1,342 _and at the bottom: _Kurosaki Ichigo_

He sighed and marched off to find a place to sit, he had been standing for two full hours in a slow moving line so his legs felt a little sloppy and his back was sore from being in one position for too long.

He shoved his way towards a nearby Sakura tree. Once he got there he stretched and was pleased to hear about a dozen pops all along his spine and fell down to a sitting position against the tree's trunk.

He relaxed against the rough make for wall and sighed.

_My powers. _He went back to the time Rukia said he was gaining his powers again, his Shinigami powers. He couldn't help the smile that popped up. _Zangetsu… _He trailed off from his thoughts as he welcomed the darkness that consumed him into a dreamless sleep.

"Hey!"

Or else he would've welcomed it.

He cracked an eye open to see a teen about his age, though you could never tell when in Soul Society. He had bright purple hair and looked as cheerful as ever with a giant smile as he settled next to the other weird colored haired teen.

He wondered faintly if purple was an unusual hair color.

"Heelloo?" The purple haired teen waved his hand in front of Ichigo's dazed eyes.

Ichigo shook his head. "Hey." He answered simply with a plain face.

The other smiled and another wanna-be student came up, this one was a tall one with light brown hair that cascaded down to his jaw all around.

The brownie waved with a giant grin and sat down next to the purple one.

"My name's is Inoshishi Rakki. Nice to meet you. And the person next to me is-" The purple haired kid smiled lightly and then pointed towards the brownie but was interrupted.

"I'm Tanoshi Kyandi! At your service!" The brownie now Tanoshi exclaimed with an extending grin as he tried to bow while sitting which ended up with his face smashing into tree roots.

Inoshishi chuckled while Ichigo sweat dropped.

When Ichigo didn't respond Tanoshi waved both hands at him, basically saying to tell his name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said simply and shrugged.

"So why did-" Tanoshi started but was interrupted by an announcement that rang through the air.

_"1,342! Please head towards the examination room!"_

Ichigo looked at his paper slip then stretched some more. "Wish me luck." He mumbled and headed off towards a door he assumed to be the examination room.

"Good luck Ichigo!" The brownie yelled.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-san!" Purple yelled along with his friend cheerfully.

Ichigo walked into the 'examination' room and closed the door behind him. The place was basically a huge gym which is where he actually thought he was. There were a few benches off to the side and in front of him, a long ways in front of him, was a table with three people sitting there, all with pens and clip boards.

He was guessing they were the judges.

Off to one side was another table with one Captain. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of 10th Division.

Ichigo snorted and walked up to the table that the current Captain sat at. "What are you doing here, Toshiro?" He asked with a small hidden smile.

Toshiro gained a tick mark and comically shouted; "IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!"

Ichigo out right laughed. "I see you haven't changed."

Toshiro sighed and pointed the orange haired student with a glare. "Get on with the test, Kurosaki, you have a Captain's position to fill." He said with a stern expression though his twitching eye said other whys.

"Yeah yeah, Toshiro." Ichigo said with visible intentions.

The room seemed to drop some 10 degrees but it was only for a second. "It's. Captain. Hit-su-ga-ya." He basically spelled it out.

"Hmh." Ichigo nodded and turned his attention towards the shocked judges. "Don't mind him, he's just cranky." There was a giggle from one of them.

Ichigo picked up the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind him, where Toshiro sat. "Now, now. Calm down, Toshiro." He had to block the sword that came at him from behind with a hand. No blood came though.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Continue. With. The. Test." Toshiro said as if telling a toddler, through clenched teeth.

Ichigo scowled and pushed the sword away, ignoring the death glare he got from the white haired midget.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is it?" A new voice came. Ichigo turned around to see a middle aged man, well that's how his body looked.

He smiled at the orange haired boy and led him to the middle of the room to start with the first test.

"Today you will be tested on five subjects. Hakuda, hand-to-hand fighting; Hoho, foot work; Zanjutsu, swordplay; Kido, Reiryoku-powered spells; and last but not least, knowledge. You will tell me everything that you know so far about either Zanpakuto, Shikai, Bankai, Hollow levels. Anything of the sort." Ichigo nodded. "You will have to pass 3 out of 5 to get into Shin'o Academy. If you pass more than 3 will be put into the advanced." The teacher informed him.

Ichigo nodded again.

"Test 1: Hakuda, you have to land at least 5 hits in a total of 10 minutes," The black haired teacher got into a fighting position as well as Ichigo. "Start."

The teacher lunged at the would be student but Ichigo ducked under the incoming fist and spun around so he was behind the man and landed a fast hit to his back then moved away.

_Interesting. It looks like I'll have to up it._ The teacher increased his speed so that he was only a blur, as well as Ichigo as the teacher tried to exchange hits but he was only missing while he was the only one getting hit.

Ichigo, even if he didn't have his old reiatsu could still use decent Shunpo but decided against using it too much.

After about 2 minutes the teacher called it to a stop, having been hit more than 5 times.

"Sorry." Ichigo said without a hint of sincerity. The teacher was currently gasping for air since the last hit had knocked out his breath.

"No need." The black haired teacher started, waving a hand.

The judges in the background were furiously writing down notes or something of the sort.

Ichigo glanced at Toshiro to see a blank face staring back, almost smug as if he were bragging.

_Weird midget._ The orange haired student watched the teacher straighten up and puff out his chest. _Idiot._

"Ok. Good job." The teacher narrowed his eyes but other whys continued. "Test Two: Hoho." The teacher led Ichigo towards the ending wall of the gym and brought a timer out of his pocket. "I want you to get to the other wall as fast as you can." He informed.

_Easy enough._

"Go." Ichigo took off in the quickest Shunpo he could do, well toning it down a little. He didn't want to be any more unique than he already is.

"Wow…" The teacher mumbled under his breath then shook his head.

Ichigo looked over to Toshiro to see that smug face again. He just ignored it and Shunpo'd back to the teacher to see a face of bewilderment.

".03 seconds." He informed the judges with a hint of approval. After the first test he was expecting this. _This kid is a prodigy._

"Test 3: Zanjutsu." The teacher caught his bearings and pointed to a wall of to the side that held all lengths of Katana's, going from longest to shortest.

Ichigo looked for one that closest resembled Zangetsu and he found a Katana at the edge of the board, about two inches shorter but the longest out of them all. He grumbled about the accuracy and plucked the Katana off the board and faced the teacher with a scowl.

* * *

~oOo~

**That's it so far, tell me what you think and it's also for the long wait, hehe, sorry about that!**


	3. Authors Note: On Hold

**Okay, i appreciate flames but some can be just mean, oh well.  
**

**I do have my reasons for putting this on hold i just thought you guys wouldn't want excuses. This story has been on hold for a while, i just made it official, that's all.**

**So i apologize, i know I've been saying that a lot but I'm a bad author, okay? I procrastinate a lot so you'll just have to deal with me! This is my story and I'm only doing this for my own amusement! Not yours!**

**Suck it up.**

**-AnimePriest**


End file.
